User blog:Imouto-tan/Destiny Military Academy
The Destiny Military Academy is a school where students of all ages go to study to become Destiny soldiers and officers. It is fairly exclusive, with difficult entrance exams; there are preparatory schools dedicated to helping students prepare for them. Most students are from important families like the Dairenjis, Togamis and, Amicus, some are invited via special recommendation, and rarely, some are scouted for being talented. Entrance exams entail tests on physical and mental prowess, as well as Spell Arte aptitude. Students who are accepted leave home and live in the academy's dormitories. The military academy is the entire 10th Hierarchical City of Akita, also known as the "Academy City". Although the school is extremely large, Akita is actually one of the smallest Hierarchical Cities. It has a population in the tens of thousands, with approximately 80% of its population related directly to the school. The actual city is within Florida. Like other Hierarchical Cities, it is divided into levels with an Destiny Branch at the top. The second level contains a single port, which is the only way to enter or exit. This is because students are expected to live entirely within the city except for one break a year, and to help keep the many students and officials living there, safe from terrorist attacks and other dangers. The third level contains the security and management departments, the fourth level contains junior high through college facilities, the fifth level contains pre-school to elementary, the sixth level is the business district, the seventh level contains the dormitories, and level eight through ten are off limits to students. Their Spell Artes elevators are more powerful and run better than the ones in most Hierarchical Cities, due to the Destiny managing the city. The city is more organized and well-planned than others such as Torifune as a result. The lower levels of the city. that remain unknown to the public, are both hazardous and varied. In the eighth level, thick toxic fogs of Mythral are known to drift around, while there is a small mansion located somewhere within the area. One of the more exotic places in the Academy is a large desert where the Guardian resides. The student council struggle to have a proper grasp on this area, but few students ever visit it. Most of the management and defense of the city is handled primarily by the student council and students. The student council is restricted to the more talented students - Victoria Amicus was the student council president during her tenure, with herher friends and roommates Taro and Blake also a part of it. The first of the student council presidents was Ele. Research It is mentioned in passing in a conversation between Komoe Dairenji and Aoi Togami that this place is also the leading expert in "unconventional" jewel theories, as one of the teachers Dai-sensei wrote a thesis about animals being unable to develop Jewel abilities since it requires a level of intelligence equal to that of a five-year-old human child and most animals have a level equal to that of a two-year-old, as well as queer research, such as the research facility created for the investigation of the Random Imaginary Numbers, which is connected with the mysterious apparition of Kazakiri in the school, known as the Counter Stop. It is unknown why or how Darker than Black molded her into a student of Destiny Girls' Academy. Faculty and students * Severa Blackwell — Head Mistress * — Vice-Principal * Dai-sensei — Head Teacher * Ms. Sayoko Animo — teacher of Defense Against the Dark Artes * Mr. Alexander Graves — teacher of Dark Artes and Summoning Magic * Ms. Morgan "Uzi" Emfour — teacher of Long Range Combat * Mr. Carlos — teacher of Magical Warfare and Military History * White Requiem — teacher of Close.Quarters.Combat * Miria Honda — teacher of Monster Hunting * Mr. Cat Daddy — teacher of Physics * Mr. Edward Huffington — teacher of Civics * Chou-Chou — teacher of Chemistry * Mr. Vill Vulture — teacher of Criminology * Mr. Ordo, the Erudite God — teacher of Philosophy * Mr. D.I.E Bad — teacher of the French Language and Social Studies * — teacher of mathematics * Mr(s)?. Aki Hayashi — teacher of Languages Arts * Ms. Suzie Queen — teacher of Physical Education * Ms. Skylar — student-teacher of Psychology * Mr. Megan E. Cookie — teacher of Anatomy and Assassination * Mr. Methuselah Aurelius — teacher of Alchemy (deceased) * — former student and first student council president (deceased) * — graduate and former student council president * — graduate and former student council member * — former student council member * — former student council member * Victoria Amicus — early graduate. Highest recorded Artes aptitude in the Academy's history * — graduate * — graduate * — former student * — former student * — former student * — dropout Gallery 334763NDC8-2-.jpg|This is the certain magical train station that can be used to travel all over Akita. 975636NDC7-1-.jpg|The Game Creation Club is just one of the many magical after school clubs students can join. 550032NDC6-1-.jpg|This is one of the school's most popular Cafeterias: Veronica's Rack sample-a414c0fa74ae872039bb8e72b649f645.jpg|The Student Council's beautiful Treasurer, Blake Amicus. sample-a81792f6045030c8d046250bb8445dcb.jpg|This is the infamous magical and whimsical Art Battle Club 8851432ea49538a00a74af823f342856.jpg|The Grand Winter Destiny Snow Games sample-f552ccc0095d7ea0a833fd15628a5f07.jpg|Jessica Renee Philomele and Razeluxe Ibis; two members of the Special Monster Slaying Tactics class. sample-a8c2524c6149750276d39a6a24e297b9.jpg|Severa Blackwell: The Head Mistress of the Destiny Military Academy sample-4b7ecb302b250be563ce56c762ee980f.jpg|Etward "Pamela" Ibis, the teacher of AP Magical Warfare Tactics sample-6310ce6a7edde63e71dd54cba2b5ce21.jpg|White Requiem, a wizard saint, is the teacher of Close. Quarters. Combat instructor.|link=http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/The_Thirteen_Wizard_Saints sample-acc3f932d4c2c30d24a4765be3e6bff6.jpg|Megan E. Cookie, The Anatomy teacher sample-3ae8099f3d5c4217a9850d0b2fdf4566.jpg|Onluka's Angel Morte is one of the most popular cafes on campus.|link=http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Onluka sample-20daedb2ffeb9caae8dec389e9fa2fcc.jpg|Suzie Queen, The teacher of Physical Education sample-58dfd665d0f36aea1ae65a2d0aab503e.jpg|Two Destiny Middle School students enjoying an afternoon stroll 07aa28f10ac32d838eed1e2075dfa542.jpg|Rui Lorelei, the student-teacher of Swimming and Marine Science f48f71576f791afdcd45c1878884ef45.jpg|Marie, teacher of AP Macroeconomics aa75fab69997f71b68ed010d3a2f4b4d.jpg|Sexy sleepy head Category:Blog posts Category:Schools